


污水池脑洞16

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [15]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 污水处理厂级别的脑洞，特别糟糕，特别脏，特别雷。包括但不限于：JXB48兄弟搞百合，GHY48双飞JXB48，BDSM，DOM/SUB，ABO，不带侮辱意味的侮辱性称呼/行为。看完了警告继续往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	污水池脑洞16

这次是古代组被现代表亲们欺骗的故事，哎现代人就是心术不正，你看陈友谅和伯邑考被骗成什么样子了。

陈友谅和伯邑考肯定不知道什么摄像机啊针孔摄像机啊毒德大学裙......没有裙底诱惑偷拍专用。  
总之就是被诈唬着拍了家庭用GV。  
......考虑到陈友谅是双性，也可能是AV？  
反正就是这天JXB48们骗着陈友谅和伯邑考一起玩耍。  
就是玩玩呗，都是JXB48怕什么对不对，又没有GHY48在场，兄弟搞百合又没关系。  
陈友谅和伯邑考一想也对啊，完全没关系的嘛，于是很开心的玩了起来。  
谁能想到被拍了。  
陈友谅和伯邑考还很好奇展耀他们拿着的是啥。  
现代组表亲一本正经：啥也不是。  
因为不知道，所以放很开。  
陈友谅自己玩自己，还穿女装呢。  
本来就喜欢圆圈耳环，司澄买了好看的耳环给他戴上，哎呀真是个齿白唇红的漂亮哥哥。陈友谅还是长头发，散下来披着有种雌雄莫辨的美。  
白丝和黑丝的争论搞不清，高阳觉得白丝比较好，高访觉得黑丝比较好，结果最后他俩滚了起来，很努力的想说服对方。  
然后，当然，陈友谅那边穿了长筒袜，带蕾丝花边那种黑色的，用吊袜带固定。  
虽然陈友谅也是偏瘦的体型，并不能体现出袜边掐出一圈肉的绝对领域感，但是他真的白，可能是JXB48里最白的，被黑色蕾丝衬着，简直就是欲望之火。内裤也是女式的，蕾丝的，被轩辕破玩到二次发育的雌穴肉唇就像是穿比基尼时候没有注意的女性一样，有明显的骆驼趾线呢。  
陈友谅表示不喜欢蕾丝内裤的触感，丝袜的感觉也很奇怪。  
当然啦，化纤这种东西透气度和吸湿度都很诡异，完全不是穿天然织物的古代人能够一下子适应的。  
对于伯邑考，因为他脾气好，又像是郝明轩一样是会温柔宠爱弟弟们的大哥哥型，所以被现代组的表亲们玩了很恶劣的把戏呢。  
总之，就是......就是网袜啦。  
渔网袜。  
应该搭配兔女郎装，可惜没有准备，而且作为天然的小兔子，根本都不要兔女郎装多此一举。  
“这......这条......袜子很奇怪......”  
和陈友谅不同，伯邑考的体脂比较高，体温也会高一点。  
毕竟一个是龙，一个是兔子嘛。  
网袜勒出漂亮的痕迹，伯邑考跪坐在床上，很是不好意思。  
庄森表示双性发育这种根本没可能啦，都是畸形，要检查。然后用指头扯开陈友谅的内裤，检查他的雌穴。  
“根本不可能的啊......”  
庄森嘟嘟囔囔的，还旁征博引的表示双性要么是女性阴蒂发育畸形看上去是阴茎要么就是瘘口什么的。  
但是陈友谅完全就是兼具雌雄两种特征。  
“白痴......”陈友谅气息不稳，雌穴被庄森的手指撑开得很宽。“我可是......龙。”  
庄森表示不信。  
陈友谅薅了一把鳞片送给现代组表亲。  
不痛啦。  
陈友谅表示：龙换鳞片的频率大概和人类换头发的频率一样，每天梳头发都会掉下来一两根，但是也会有新的长出来啊。以前的时候鳞片只好丢给轩辕破和江枫拿去做风铃或者穿门帘，完全不是稀罕东西。  
“我要仔细检查。”庄森认真起来了。  
本质上，庄森还是个无神论者。  
......？  
拜托......你都相信古代表亲的存在了，庄医生，为什么还这么坚定啊！  
总之还是拿了医用工具，把陈友谅的雌穴扩开，然后认真的用指头检查。  
“潮吹这么容易啊。”高访有点兴奋的样子。  
陈友谅和伯邑考交换着亲吻。  
当然，他可是龙诶，水泽之力嘛。  
“宫口好像很习惯吞东西，不过会很痛的，对身体也不好。”庄森难得真的认真的说。  
陈友谅扭了一下腰，精致现代工艺制作的切面金色大耳圈在灯光下，闪着细碎的光。金色衬得陈友谅更白了。  
“我家......我家小熊啊。”他说。“那里实在是太大了......插后面还好，如果插前面，不插进里面......就没办法完全吃进去。”  
在场的人好像都想到了呢。  
陈友谅瘦瘦的腰被掐着，阴茎一路破入狭窄的雌穴，龟头抵在宫口，稍微用力就可以再次破开一道肉环，然后享受被两张小嘴同时服侍的快感。  
说不定还会把子宫顶变形，然后射进去，满满的。  
“也不知道为什么，到现在还没有怀上。”陈友谅抱着伯邑考的脖子撒娇。“伯邑考哥哥，怀孕的能力分我一点吧。”  
也不一定是真的想要揣轩辕破的龙蛋啦，但是想一下还蛮好的。  
加上殷商那群大臣......每天都变着法的劝说陈友谅要么扩充后宫繁衍皇室后代，要么干脆自己繁衍一个，而且轩辕破是祥瑞，祥瑞的崽子一定会是大祥瑞！  
好烦哦。  
陈友谅心想。  
伯邑考那边的话，就是展耀的主场啦。  
展耀......也是个无神论者。  
但是也对古代表亲的存在淡然处之。  
展耀觉得伯邑考的问题是心理问题，毕竟兔子假孕也是心理问题嘛。  
展耀觉得需要心理辅导，说不定催眠更有效。  
而且今天白羽瞳又不在，而且......这种催眠，又不会让他怎样。  
总之，很轻松就催眠了伯邑考，因为伯邑考实在太容易相信人了！不过啊，伯邑考那种纯净的眼神，会让展耀有点愧疚呢。  
......很快就愧疚变成惊讶了。  
被催眠之后的伯邑考完全变了样子！  
高访这种水龙敬系天然碧池都被吓到了！  
总之就是，明明很纯洁的样子啦，说出来的话超级糟糕。  
什么希望今天也可以怀上江枫的孩子啦，小兔子一次要生好几只啦，请江枫摸摸我的耳朵啦，今天也有好好为江枫准备奶水之类的......  
不不不，比起高访更偏向金威廉一点？  
因为陈斌调教的好，所以很乖没有参加兄弟之间百合行为的金威廉表示茫然。  
他只是在旁边打游戏而已啊？  
还只是打斗地主啊？  
“是说那种被男朋友调教的好的程度......”司澄无力地说。“就......有一点酸臭味。”  
恋爱的酸臭味！  
“不过什么时候把他们两个的男朋友带来玩啊。”高阳打个哈欠。“我很好奇那个江枫......还有轩辕破。”  
然后就是秘密时间。  
整整三个小时的视频，每个人都有一份，但是都藏好了，没有被自己男朋友发现呢。  
......除了金威廉。  
在金威廉的诚实告知和哀求之下，陈斌没有把这件事情发到GHY48的家庭群里，只是认真的教育了金威廉。  
怎么教育？  
当然是用巴掌啦。  
把自家小妻子按在膝盖上，用手拍打他的屁股。  
不许哭，不许喊，要认真报数，然后反省自己。  
金威廉委屈，但是想一下陈斌说得也对。  
毕竟展耀这种肚子黑黑的猫咪，自己对上完全就没有胜算嘛。  
于是金威廉缩到陈斌怀里睡着了。


End file.
